Amor, louco amor
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: Ela não pensava. Ele não pensava. Eles apenas sentiam.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Pertencem ao Tio Kishi, se fossem meus Neji seria menos lento.

**Amor, louco amor**

_Essa é uma canção,_

_Que me lembra de quando éramos jovens. _

_Lembrando de tudo o que fizemos... _

_Você precisa continuar em frente._

Estavam os dois desnudos sobre a cama, os corpos ofegantes ainda podiam sentir estalos de prazer, do que acreditava ela ser um momento de insanidade por parte dos dois. Aqueles olhos gélidos e sem alguma emoção faziam-na tremer. Estavam ambos cheio de volúpia, a pele branca contrastava com a pela leite com café de Tenten. Ela não pensava, ele não pensava... Apenas se sentiam. Não passou muito tempo até que ela se sentiu puxada novamente pelos fortes braços de Neji. Apenas deixou-se levar.

Já era madrugada e ainda não conseguia dormir. Sabia que logo ele partiria, sem ao menos dizer a Deus, portanto preferiria estar dormindo quando isto acontecesse. Já estava acostumada com a frieza do Hyuuga, já estava acostumada com a frieza dos olhos de mármore.

Uma interação silenciosa, era assim que Neji definia seu relacionamento com a morena. Uma interação silenciosa e com cheiro de chocolate. Ele gostava de ter a amiga nos braços, os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente bem. Sem mais delongas ou observações, o Hyuuga deixou o quarto sobrando para Tenten apenas o seu cheiro de erva-doce.

_Se eu tiver que ir_

_No meu coração você crescerá_

_No meu coração_

_Lá é o seu lugar_

Estavam novamente em missão. A ANBU ocupava muito tempo de Neji e Tenten, ambos quase não se viam em tempos de missão contínuas. Tsunade os proibira de participar de missões juntos alegando que havia um relacionamento entre os dois, o que poderia lhes tirar a concentração. Desde então, eles se viam raramente quando lhes sobrava algum tempo, ou quando Neji se dispunha a vê-la (o que era comum) quando chegava das missões. O que não lhe era muito agradável, uma vez que chegando lá, ela poderia não estar em casa. Não gostava de esperá-la, tinha medo que a morena não voltasse para os seus braços.

_Acho que estou sem tempo..._

_Estou sem tempo..._

_Estou sem tempo..._

_Estou sem tempo..._

Neji acabara de chegar de mais uma Rank A, era manhã, então se dispôs a caminhar até o escritório da Godaime, onde lhe entregaria o relatório da missão. Quando chegou lá, se quer precisou bater na porta, a Hokage já havia percebido sua presença. Estava nervosa.

"Olá Neji". Disse seca.

Os olhos frios a analisaram como se perguntasse o que havia acontecido. A velha estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo o analisava com uma feição preocupada. Ele estava ficando irritado.

"Neji. Toda a vila sabe que você e Tenten tem um relacionamento... Eu queria -". Começou a Godaime, até que o Hyuuga a cortou.

O Hyuuga estreitou os olhos. Entretanto, nada no seu semblante havia mudado.

"O que a aconteceu?". Sabia e sentia que havia acontecido algo desde que chegara. As pessoas da vila o olhavam e cochichavam. Embora estivesse acostumado àquilo dessa vez era diferente.

"Ela está morrendo Neji". A velha agora o olhava, preocupada com a reação do rapaz, que parecia não chegar.

"Como assim ela está morrendo? Como? Eu a deixei em perfeitas condições...". Dizia mais para si mesmo do que para a Godaime parada ali na sua frente.

"Mandei-a em uma missão Neji. Apenas ela voltou viva. Os inimigos estavam muito acima de suas capacidades, eu os subestimei. Tenten só não foi morta porque ele as deixaram nas redondezas de Konoha, como um aviso do que aconteceria aos próximos que fossem atrás deles. O time de Shikamaru a achou quando voltavam de uma missão. Ela está com um aneurisma sério Neji, ela sequer acorda. Sakura e eu não conseguimos nem estabilizá-la. Apenas conseguimos estancar a hemorragia interna. Não sei se seu filho conseguirá sobreviver, é um milagre que ainda esteja vivo, sinto muito". Tsunade nem se quer o conseguia olhar. Acreditava ser muita informação para um homem só, em sua opinião, os homens eram seres fracos para com notícias ruins.

Neji ainda calculava as palavras da Hokage. Estava perdido em pensamentos. É como se houvesse escutado apenas a palavra filho.

"Você disse... filho? Tenten está grávida?". Ergueu os olhos para a velha. Como ela desconfiava, ele ainda não sabia.

"Então você ainda não sabia? Você ao menos sabe se é o pai desta criança Hyuuga? Como eu posso me perguntar isso, é óbvio que é, uma vez que Tenten não mantinha relações com ninguém além de você... Eu acredito." Parando para pensar no que havia dito e vendo a cara perplexa do garoto à sua frente ela constatou por si própria, que talvez nem a própria Tenten soubesse da gravidez, ou o escondera para que o imponente Hyuuga Neji não a fizesse abandonar as missões ANBU. Assim como ela o faria.

"Vou vê-la". Disse num tom frio saindo da sala da Hokage

_Lá fora, no mar..._

_É o único lugar em que eu sinceramente_

_Consigo alguma paz de espírito _

_Você sabe, está difícil voar._

Ele não sabia o que fazer, a queria viva, a queria sorrindo ao seu lado. Queria sua mulher em seus braços... Sim, a considerava sua, única e exclusivamente sua, mas não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudá-la. Também havia o filho, o seu filho, do qual ele não abriria mão desde Tenten estivesse bem. Ele queria aquela criança, ele já amava a criança que soubera a pouco que talvez viria ao mundo. Já havia se acostumado com a ideia de ser pai. A criança era tudo o que faltava para que os dois se tornassem um. Era a peça do quebra-cabeça que faltava para ligá-los definitivamente.

Neji observava o corpo com cheiro de chocolate inerte a sua frente. Sentia falta se seus sorrisos, e seus monólogos quando não estavam na cama. Sentia falta do seus silencio e de seus gemidos quando faziam amor. Gostava de ouvi-la recitar seu nome enquanto se amavam. Sorriu de canto ao se ver preso nesses pensamento. Gostava de ver o contraste entre sua pele e a da morena. Gostava de tudo o que ela possuía e da maneira como o deixava louco e preocupado. Gostava da sensação de ser pai de uma criança gerada por ela. Nunca se imaginara sendo pai, mas estava gostando da ideia. Mas naquele momento, se lembrou que ela estava morrendo. E um sentimento de vingança o invadia. Gostaria de matar aqueles que a fizeram sofrer. Gostaria de vê-los sendo despedaçados, assim como ficava o seu coração quando pensava em perdê-la.

_Se for para eu fracassar, você estaria lá para me aplaudir?_

_Ou você se esconderia atrás de todos eles?_

_Se eu tiver que ir, no meu coração você crescerá..._

_E lá é o lugar ao qual você pertence_

Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios inertes, com a esperança de que talvez ela o sentisse e os capturasse num beijo intenso e doce como eram os beijos de Tenten. Não houve nenhuma reação da parte de 'sua' mulher mas ele já esperava por isso. Vendo-a tão frágil na sua frente apenas queria abraçá-la, protegê-la de qualquer mal que pudesse acontecê-la. Se ela saísse daquele estado e ele sabia que ela sairia, ele nunca mais a deixaria correr perigo. Sempre iria protegê-la, a ela e ao seu filho. Mas ele sabia que aquela mulher era forte, era a mais forte que ele conhecia. Ela mesmo inconsciente lutava pela vida do filho, ele sabia disso. Ele a admirava. Sabia que com aquele gênio que tinha e com uma médica renomada como Sakura, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Sabia que logo sua mulher estaria bem. Sua Tenten estaria bem.

_No meu coração, lá é seu lugar._

**Notas da Autora: **Minna-san, que emoção. Depois de dois anos sem postar uma one shot se quer cá estou eu. Podem me crucificar, sei que não está lá grandes coisas, estou fora do ritmo... Mas gostei sinceramente.

De novo estou eu aqui, escrevendo sobre o meu casal preferido. Neji e Tenten me encantem. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixei a One um pouco no ar para quem sabe futuramente trabalhar uma fic um pouco maior em cima dela assim como farei com When you're gone (InoGaa).

Falando nas minhas fics antigas (2009/2010), não sei porque as excluí ano passado, irei fazer algumas correções em cima delas e as postarei novamente. Algumas ainda estão vivas no AS.

As fics são:

**Tudo o que você nunca saberá** – NejiTen - Publicada em 18/10/2009 e foi um presente para a Hamii-cha. (ONE SHOT)

**Hanabira** – Sasusaku – Publicada em 04/10/2009 (ONE SHOT)

**When you're gone** – InoGaa – Publicada em 06/09/2009 (ONE SHOT)

**Meu novo agora** – NejiTen – Publicada em 01/05/2009 (ONE SHOT)

**Lágrimas** – NejiTen – Não me lembro quando publiquei mas ainda está viva no AS, e sem atualizações.

Momento propaganda: Visitem o meu blog **CHALLENGE THRONE**... Lá vocês poderão aprender Japonês, ler sobre animes, mangás, doramas, fanfics e muito mais.

**DEIXEM REVIEWS... DEEM GO!**


End file.
